Deberías Callar Itona
by PandoraMandness
Summary: Itona entonces aprendió a tener la boca cerrada. KaruNagi. Karmax fem!Nagisa.


**_Deberías_** _ **callar Itona**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ansatsu no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Había algo que Itona había ocultado de sus compañeros y de Koro-sensei.

Aún conservaba un gran olfato.

El intuía que aquel olfato no le duraría por toda la vida una vez que habían sacado sus tentáculos pero ya tenía 3 semanas y aun no se iba. Tal vez le dure por un tiempo más.

Nunca pensó que tener aquella potente nariz le costaría muy caro.

Debería aprender cuando abrir o no la boca.

* * *

El día para Itona había comenzado normal. Llego a la misma hora de siempre, había molestado a Terasaka y había conversado con sus compañeros sobre que más añadir a sus prototipos.

Fue entonces cuando a la clase entraron Nagisa Shiota y atrás de ella le siguió Akabane Karma.

Para Itona cada persona tenía su propio aroma y el los catalogaba muy minuciosamente. Por ejemplo, Kayano siempre olía extremadamente a azúcar, Terasaka olía a sudor y como que no se había bañado en días, Bitch-sensei huele a perfumen muy costoso, Karasuma-sensei siempre olía entre una mezcla de colonia y té verde.

Fue por eso que a Itona le pareció muy extraño cuando Nagisa y Karma habían ingresado al salón.

Automáticamente se puso de pie.

 **-¿Itona?**

Nagisa siempre olía ligeramente a vainilla, ni tan meloso como Kayano ni tan fino como Bitch-sensei. Pero ahora el olor de Nagisa estaba mezclado. Ella aún conservaba el aroma dulce pero había algo más promitente sobre su aroma. No sabía que era y le daba mucha curiosidad.

 **-¿I-Itona-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Nagisa no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso los chicos tienen la costumbre de invadir su espacio personal? Ya mucho tenía con que Karma siempre este pegado a ella como chicle. ¿Por qué ahora Itona estaba-demasiado cerca de ella- oliendo si cuello?

Entonces de improvisto Karma aleja a Itona de Nagisa agarrándole del cuello.

- **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Itona**?- pregunto Karma sonriendo como siempre pero viéndose claramente una venita en su frente además del aura sombría que le rodeaba.

Sus compañeros, incluyendo a Nagisa, tragaron saliva.

Itona no contesto y simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a Karma, quien se estaba cabreando más, cuando de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente.

- **Ya entiendo.**

Dirigió su mirada a Nagisa quien no quería saber qué es lo que había entendido Itona.

- **Hueles como Akabane** -añadió el peliblanco aun con el su dichoso agarrándole el cuello. ¿Era el o le estaba apretando más fuerte?

 **-… ¿Qué?-** preguntaron todos.

Ignorando a todos Itona se dirigió a la pareja **\- ¿Acaso han tenido sexo o algo así?**

Como decía, Nagisa no quería saber que era lo que Itona había entendido. Repito. NO QUERIA SABERLO.

Itona. Estas. Muerto

Todos los alumnos dirigieron su mirada a Nagisa y a Karma.

Karma intentaba poner el rostro serio pero de nada servía porque sus mejillas se las veía claramente sonrojadas. Y Nagisa estaba peor. Miraba al piso y sus puños estaban agarrando fuertemente su falda, no cabe decir que tenía su rostro más rojo de Karma.

Entonces se armó el alboroto.

 **-¿Nagisa-chan es en serio?-** pregunto Kayano mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la zarandeaba fuertemente- **¡Nunca me contaste nada!**

Nakamura apareció poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Nagisa **\- Oh ¿Entonces has estado saliendo con el psicópata? Nagisa picarona, ¡y de paso ya lo han hecho!**

Nagisa solo quería morir. Ahí mismo. En ese mismo segundo.

Mientras las chicas rodeaban a Nagisa los chicos también lo hacían con Karma intentando sacarle información, pero era una pérdida de tiempo porque este no contestaba y simplemente se dedicaba a ahorcar al culpable que comenzó todo esto.

Y nadie se preocupaba por salvar a Itona.

Y en ese instante-literalmente- apareció Koro-sensei.

-¿ **Qué está pasando?** -pregunto impresionado viendo a todos sus estudiantes entusiasmados- **¡Karma-kun suelta a Itona-kun, se está poniendo azul!**

 **-¡Sensei adivine que!-** exclamo Nakamura acercándose alegremente al pulpo ignorando las leves suplicas de Nagisa- **Nagisa y Karma han estado saliendo he incluso han hecho** _ **eso**_ **.**

 **-¡¿QUEEEEE?!**

De la nada Bitch-sensei apareció en el aula- **¡¿Quién ha hecho** _ **eso**_ **con quién?!-** cabe decir que se la veía muy feliz.

A Nagisa solo le quedo cubrir su rostro con sus manos y esperar que la tortura termine.

Karasuma-sensei simplemente negaba con la cabeza- **estos niños…**

Una vez que Koro-sensei se recuperó del shock se acercó a la parejita y poso un tentáculo en sus cabezas. Y con toda la sabiduría de un padre y maestro dijo:

- **Espero que hayan usado protección**.

Entonces otro alboroto se formó y Nagisa ya no pudo más.

Con su sed de sangre elevada al más alto nivel, la chica se acercó a Itona, quien se estaba recuperando de su falta de aire.

- _ **Itona-kun**_ \- llamo está sonriendo muy dulcemente.

Itona sabía que iba a morir y más cuando vio el puño viniendo directamente a él.

- **Espero que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada la próxima vez,** _ **Itona-kun**_

Aquello fue lo último que escucho.

* * *

Una vez en la enfermería Itona tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar y darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

1\. Ya no poseía su gran olfato. Es más, ya no olía nada (el puñetazo le dio en plena nariz)

2\. No había que subestimar la fuerza de una chica y menos la de Nagisa.

3\. Nagisa dijo "la próxima vez" ¿Significa que tendría sexo con Akabane otra vez?

Itona ya no quería saber.

* * *

 _ **Holaa! Espero que les guste este one-shot, sinceramente yo si me he reido escribiendolo. Habialeido hace unos momentos un fic en donde Nagisa era mujer y me dio curiosidad y me dije: pues yo tambien hare uno jaja. Siempre he pensado que si Nagisa hubiera sido mujer, la pareja KaruNagi hubiera sido mas que cannon...no en serio, lo pienso y lo quiero. No se equivoquen, a mi me gusta Itona, pienso que es un poco tierno ;3**_

 _ **Espero que no me hayan salido un poco OC los personajes, espero haberles sacado una risita.**_

 _ **Cuidense! ¿Reviews? :3**_


End file.
